Brain (Teen Titans Go!)
The Brain is a major recurring antagonist from Teen Titans Go!. He is a disembodied brain in a robot jar and the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil. The Brain is mostly accompanied by Monsieur Mallah. The Brain's go-to crime is kidnapping the Teen Titans and trapping them in a dungeon. He was voiced by Scott Menville. Biography The Brain made his first appearance in the episode "Brian", where he kidnapped the Teen Titans, trapped them in his electric dungeon, and deprived them of their powers. The Titans were helpless to escape and stayed there for a total of 14 months before their little buddies noticed they were missing and teamed up to save them. While the Titans were in the dungeon, Robin kept thinking of a bunch of different escape plots. All of which failed and led to the entire team getting electrocuted. The Brain found the Little Buddies and installed his head into a giant robot body, that would give him the ability to amble, fight, and use the power from the Teen Titans. which he called "Brain's Robotic Indestructible Armor Nexus" or "Project: B.R.I.A.N." It wasn't until Beast Boy pointed it out that Brain realized his mistake with the acronym. Birdarang, Beatbox, Pain Bot, Dave, and Ninja Robin all fought with The Brain. The Brain was able to destroy Beatbox, but he did not reign victorious, as Birdarang, fueled by his anger for The Brain killing his friend, finished him off with the finishing blow. Cyborg was later able to revive Beatbox by replacing his batteries. The Brain returns for his second major role in "40% 40% 20%", when he attacks Jump City. The Teen Titans (sans Cyborg) go out to fight him and get themselves captured. Cyborg uses the power from the song "Night Begins to Shine" to find The Brain and fight him in one epic battle to save the other Titans. The Brain destroys Cyborg's music box, rendering him completely powerless to stop him. The other Titans sing the song, which gives him the power he needs to destroy him and save the other Titans. The Brain appears as a court judge in "A Farce", when Brother Blood tries to sue the Teen Titans for property damage. Being their enemy, The Brain is unfairly harsh with the Teen Titans. The Brain was the main antagonist of "Operation Dude Rescue", where he kidnapped Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, leaving it up to Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Terra, and Rose to save them. Although the girls defeated The Brain and saved the male Titans, the guys insisted that the girls should go back home and let them save themselves, because they were women and this mission would be too difficult for them. The girls decided to leave, leaving the boys trapped in their prison forever, allowing The Brain to continue his evil plot, while they all went out for milkshakes. Appearance The Brain is a pink brain in a jar-like robotic body with white and black metal on it that resembles a skull. It sits on a black metal cylinder lined with gray circles and gray bands. The Brain has pink eyes and a clear head that exposes its brain sitting in a pool of green liquid. Personality The Brain is an evil villain bent on world domination. As a brain in a robot jar, The Brain's overwhelming physical weakness is counterbalanced by his even greater amount of intelligence. The Brain usually builds giant robot bodies to attach himself to, so that he can once again emulate the feeling of moving an entire body again. He usually only does this, when battling the Titans. He gets really mad when people address him as "Brian". In the episode "A Farce", The Brain worked as a court judge, proving that despite being a well-renowned villain, he must somehow have some kind of legal or political influence, in order to get him in such a high position of the law. Gallery The Brain trapped the Titans.png|The Brain trapping the Teen Titans. Robin vs. Brain.png|Robin vs. The Brain. Project Brain.png|Project: B.R.I.A.N. The Brain is a Rockstar.png|The Brain in "40% 40% 20%". The Brain Summoning Skeledemons.png|The Brain summoning his skeleton demon army. The Brain Defeats Cyborg.png|The Brain defeating Cyborg. The Brain's Third Robot Suit.png|The Brain's third robot body. Another Brain Suit.png|The Brain's fourth robot body. The Brain's Teleportation Suit.png|The Brain's fifth robot body. Trivia *A running gag in the show is for people to address him as "Brian" instead of "Brain". Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Honorable Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains